Hoover Dam design document/5
This is part 5 of the Hoover Dam design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Scripting (See Room for Improvement) General * Town-Specific * Dungeon-Specific Cut Scene * The dam comes crashing down! If the player uses 5 C4 or 6 dynamite bundles on the construction debris on the Rim, which is enough firepower to bring the whole dam down. This should be a CGI movie that shows the explosion, the wall cracking, then large chunks of concrete bursting out from the pressure of millions of tons of water exploding outward. Then show the water crashing onto Downtown. The Rim area should be a broken, splintered wreck with nothing more than rebar and crumbled concrete left. Task List The Tasks section is a list of all the work that needs to be done for the area. It is a good summary for the producer, other designers, artists, and programmers as to what has been done in the area, who to check with if you have questions about certain tasks, and so on. This section is only useful if it is used. If we're several months into the project and no one has been using it, then it will no longer be used or updated. There's no sense in wasting time doing additional bookkeeping if it's serving no purpose. Sound Requirements The Sound Requirements section is intended to cover every conceivable audio question you've had to answer for an RPG in the past. You know the drill. Some aspects to consider: Music Room for Improvement Room for Improvement: ''' * '''All of Hoover Dam ** Should the player blow up the construction debris on the Rim: *** The Rim will be nothing more than the main gate, a small stretch of concrete after it, and a crumbled drop off where there used to be homes, NCR HQ, and a dam. *** Player can no longer access the elevator to Downtown since Downtown has been washed away. *** Everyone is either gone or dead. * The Rim ** If the player brokered peace between Hoover and Mason's. *** BOS soldiers and NCR soldiers mix and mingle. *** Overall cleaner look of area. *** Civilians walking about at night as well as day. *** Some more housing gets built. *** Better equipment in trade stores. ** If the player did not broker a peace between Maxson's and Hoover (i.e. ignore the war between the two, or did very little to change things). *** Less and less people are in the Rim over time. Mid-game is 3/4 of what was there at PC's first arrival (maybe when 3 prisoners are returned to the pokey). Act II, after prisoners are returned, 1/2 the original population present at Hoover. *** At 3/4 population, Frieda's Firearms closes down, as well as the Look Out Below Café & Bar. *** At 1/2 population (Act II), General's Store closes down and 1/2 less NCR troops are present. Dodge has killed himself, and Ailis McLafferty has assumed Governorship. 3-Some is closed and the Giordano triplets are "missing." Can no longer do peace treaty quests. ** If the player wiped out Maxson's for Hoover. *** Overall cleaner look of area. *** Civilians walking about at night as well as day. *** Some more housing gets built. ** If the player blew the shit out of everyone and everything. *** Ghost town. The occasional raiders will pass through and take pot-shots at the player. ** If the player exposed Ailis. *** Crimson Caravan Company is closed. *** Look Out Below Café & Bar is booming in business. * Downtown ** If the player brokered peace between Hoover and Maxson's. *** There are more civilians. *** Shanty shacks are upgraded to better built shanty shacks. ** If the player did not broker a peace between Maxson's and Hoover (i.e. ignore the war between the two, or did very little to change things). *** Less and less people are in the Rim over time. Mid-game is 3/4 of what was there at PC's first arrival (maybe when 3 prisoners are returned to the pokey). Act II, after prisoners are returned, 1/2 the original population present at Hoover. *** At 3/4 population (3 of 6 prisoners returned), Dusty's Desires closes down and 1/2 less NCR troops are present. *** At 1/2 population (Act II), Hock-it to Bob closes down and no NCR troops are present. Crops are dead and Farmer Dave is gone. ** If the player told Billy-Bob about Mary-Jo being a prostitute. *** After battle between trogs and NCR/Downtown: Dusty's Desires is shut down. *** Crops are dead. Farmer Dave is gone. * Baseline ** If the player told Billy-Bob about Mary-Jo being a prostitute. *** After battle between trogs and NCR/Downtown: Baseline is empty of trogs. *** A couple of humans NPC's take over maintenance duties. * Scum Pits ** If player kills off all the monsters and gets shipment of materials from Denver. *** Stage one (four months after completing last part of quest) **** Goo holes are covered by steel plates **** Debris is cleared all around. *** Stage two (eight months after completing last part of quest) **** Hydroponics equipment is set up and running. No crops. *** Stage three (twelve months after completing last part of quest) **** Crops are growing in new hydroponics farm. * Sub-Level 1 - Confidential ** If the player cleared out the monsters. *** After five months, the waist high water is gone and the hole that led to the lake has been sealed. Also, some engineers are shuffling around the computers and such. *** Player has full use of science lab. End Movies WHERE TO GO CONDITIONS 1. Catastrophe! (WTG) 2. SATELLITE DESTROYS Hoover Dam! (WTG) 3. Peace between NCR and BOS (WTG) 4. No peace between NCR and BOS (WTG) 5. Limit 115 goes unchecked (WTG) 6. PC distribute smooch through Dr. Yuri and never creates anti-toxin (WTG) Random Notes Appendix Category:Hoover Dam design document